


Forever and a Day

by gay_relations



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, the ol' softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_relations/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: A series of little one shots in which Emma and Alyssa realize they want to marry the other.





	1. The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll actually post more but I think about how these two realize they want to spend forever with each other a lot so who knows!

“I cannot believe you are seriously trying to tell me you would rather be a _wizard_, Alyssa.”

“Excuse me, Emma, why wouldn’t I want to be Hermione Granger?”

“Because you could be Wonder Woman!”

Alyssa shook her head at her girlfriend. “The prompt was "Would you rather be a wizard or a superhero?" and superhero is far too broad of a term. Sure, I could be Wonder Woman with all her cool powers and an island of women _or_ I could end up being Mr. Fantastic who is just some nerd who happens to be really stretchy.”

“Oh I get it now. You want to be a wizard because you already have a superhero trait.” Emma said with a waggle of her eyebrows.

“Flexible and stretchy are not the same thing.” Alyssa explained, lowering her tone.

A smug smirk found its way to Emma’s lips as she shrugged. “The things you can do with your flexibility? Very superhero like, if you ask me.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes in an effort to distract from the blush rushing her cheeks. “I wish I was a wizard so I could use _silencio_ on you now.”

Her grin growing, Emma countered, “You know, there are other ways you could get me to stop talking.”

Alyssa squinted at Emma, weighing her options for a moment, before giving in and slipping a hand to the back of the blonde’s neck to pull her in for a firm but tender kiss. She felt Emma’s smug smile disappear into it and she considered that a victory of its own. 

Alyssa pulled back, opening her eyes to find Emma where she left her, eyes still closed and lips still puckered. She laughed, gently nudging Emma’s chin to the side. When Emma turned her head back, she had such a dopey grin on her face that Alyssa couldn't resist leaning over give her one more quick kiss. 

After wiping away any traces of lipstick on Emma, Alyssa settled back into couch, Emma’s arm soon draped around her. She leaned her head into the blondes shoulder and returned her attention to the musician playing soft acoustic covers of various songs. 

Although the girls had been together for years, they still made time each month for a special date night out. Tonight, they found themselves at a local wine bar, tucked into a loveseat and enjoying the vino and live music. 

Emma was humming along softly to the songs, only loud enough for Alyssa to hear. The sound echoed through her, carrying along with it a perfect bliss that touched every part of Alyssa. A content sigh escaped her lips before she reached for Emma’s hand to place a tender kiss on it before settling their intertwined fingers into her lap. 

A few notes into the next song, Alyssa heard a small gasp near them. She opened her eyes to find an elderly woman had been seated in a chair near them. The noise must’ve caught Emma’s attention too, because both the girls were now looking at the woman. Waving a hand, she said, “Oh sorry, girls, I didn’t mean to interrupt. It’s just this song... It caught me off guard. Please, go back to your canoodling.” 

Alyssa felt her own cheeks blush and could only imagine how red Emma’s face was right about now. Resisting the urge to look, Alyssa focused on the tune for a moment. “‘The Way You Look Tonight’, right?”

The woman smiled fondly. “Yes. It was mine and my husbands song. He used to sing it to me often.”

“It’s a lovely song,” Emma added.

“It really is. Oh where are my manners! I’m Dorothy.” She said, extending her hand out.

Alyssa gently shook it, introducing themselves. “I’m Alyssa and this is Emma. It’s so lovely to meet you, Dorothy.”

“Likewise.” She responded before humming. “What I would give to dance to this song again…”

Emma looked at Alyssa for a moment before standing up and holding her arm out to Dorothy. “I’m sure I won’t be nearly as good as your husband was, but may I have this dance?”

Dorothy waved her hands and shook her head. “Oh no no, I won’t take up any more time of your special night together.”

“Alyssa doesn’t mind, right?” Emma said, turning to her girlfriend. Although Emma was not a dancer by any means, she did happen to be a big softy for elderly woman.

“Oh I think I could spare her for one dance.” Alyssa answered, adding in a wink for good measure. 

“See? So what to do say, Dorothy? Shall we?” Emma’s face was soft but earnest as she stood with her hand still extended.

Standing up too, Dorothy accepted. “Well if it’s just one dance and your lady doesn’t mind... “

Dorothy hooked her arm with Emma’s and let the blonde lead her to the space in front of the singer. It wasn’t necessarily a dance floor, but it was enough space to allow the two to move around. 

Alyssa watched on at the two dancing. Emma looked awkward, staring at her feet while Dorothy seemed to be talking her through the simple steps and Alyssa couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her. Dorothy said something to Emma that was met with a head shake in protest before the elderly woman pushed Emma out in a spin. When Emma stumbled back towards Dorothy, the two laughed before falling back into their rhythm and soon Emma was relaxing into the steps and the two smiled brightly as they moved around carefree. 

Alyssa’s amusement slipped from her features as her heart began to swell in her chest and she was soon fighting back tears. Emotions Alyssa didn’t know she had crashed down on her as she watched the two. Just when she thought she’d found the length of her love for Emma, the girl went and found new ways to make Alyssa fall even deeper in love. It was overwhelming and all consuming and in that moment Alyssa knew one thing for certain.

She was going to marry Emma Nolan one day.

As the song ended, Dorothy pulled Emma in for an affection hug. She whispered something to Emma before squeezing her hands and letting her return to Alyssa. 

Alyssa wiped away her tears the best she could, hoping not to alarm Emma but failing. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Emma asked, rubbing her hands up and down Alyssa’s arms while she stood in front of her still seated girlfriend.

Alyssa smiled tenderly. “Nothing. I just love you so much, Emma.”

“I love you too, Alyssa.” Emma responded, placing a loving kiss on Alyssa forehead. “Dorothy gave me some advice before we parted ways.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Alyssa inquired, looking up at Emma with curiosity.

“She said I should spend more time dancing with the love of my life rather than dancing with old ladies.”

Alyssa laughed. “That’s some advice.”

“It sure is. So, what do you say, Alyssa? Will you dance with me?” Emma held out her hand, bowing slightly.

Alyssa giggled, taking her hand. “I’d love nothing more, Emma.”

While Alyssa and Emma swayed together on the make-shift dance floor, Alyssa couldn’t help but wonder how it might compare to their first dance as wives and if everything went as Alyssa desired, she'd soon know.


	2. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing a Halloween fic but in typical me fashion came up with an idea with only a few hours left to spare.

Halloween had always been one of Emma’s favorite holidays, even when she was just a little girl. There was something so freeing about being able to slip into a costume and completely transform into someone different for the night. It also helped that on Halloween, she wasn’t the scariest thing her small town in Indiana could imagine. 

But it had been many years since that was the case and after Alyssa was finally out too, Emma discovered a new thing to love about Halloween: couples costumes. Yes, they were _that_ couple and Emma loved every second of it. From Jack and Sally to Han and Leia, Emma and Alyssa never passed up an opportunity to dress up. If they had more than one party that year, they had more than one costume. 

This year would’ve been extra special for Emma. After living together for a year, Emma and Alyssa took a huge leap and adopted a puppy. Chicken Nugget was the perfect addition to their little family, even if it took a little while for Alyssa to adjust. Furthermore, their precious little golden doodle opened up an entirely new category of costume ideas and Emma had started brainstorming before summer was even over. 

However, Alyssa was deep into her masters program now and midterms were keeping her more than busy as of late. When Halloween was less than a week away and they still hadn’t discussed ideas yet, Emma knew they would just have to skip the celebration this year. There was absolutely no way she was going to bring it up to her already extremely stressed girlfriend. Emma wasn’t going to let it get her down though. She was content simply recycling a costume from last year and handing out candy together while they read true crime mysteries. 

_Ding._

**Alyssa: Hey babe, I’m running behind. Can you grab something for dinner on your way home?**

As she read the text, her heart plummeted. “Running behind” usually meant still working at the library, leaving Emma unsure if she would even see her girlfriend tonight at all.

Emma wasn’t upset or frustrated with Alyssa. On the contrary, she was so incredibly proud of her and knew how hard she had been working to achieve her dreams. She just couldn’t help but be sad about missing out on what had become a sort of tradition for them. They’d hardly seen each other all month and Emma had really been looking forward to this. 

On the way home, Emma decided it would be best to walk. She hoped it might clear her head and work off her disappointment.

When she unlocked her door and walked into their apartment, she was greeted by a very excited Nugget. The pup looked like she got into something and was now covered in dark spots randomly on her. Emma sighed, quickly setting her things down to better investigate. As she knelt down to get a better look, she realized the spots on Nugget were… dyed?

“Chicken Nugget Nolan-Greene, what did you get into?” Emma mumbled.

“Nugs, where did you- Oh, welcome home, babe!” 

Emma jumped, not having expected Alyssa to be home, and as if that wasn’t a big enough surprise in itself, she certainly wasn’t prepared for what she found next.

Alyssa was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, dressed in an orange turtle neck, red skirt, and knee high socks. She had on thick black rimmed glasses and her hair was just a tad wilder than normal. In her hand, she was holding a teal collar. Although she looked mostly frazzled, Emma thought she looked absolutely amazing. She stumbled over her words as her eyes grazed over her girlfriends body. “Uh, hi, ‘Lys. You look - wow - incredible.”

Alyssa smiled, walking over to Emma and Nugget. She knelt down next to them both, attaching the collar around Nuggets neck. Turning her focus to Emma and gesturing towards her outfit, she asked, “So you like it?”

Emma’s fingers danced over Alyssa’s thigh, playing with the fabric of her skirt for a moment. She swallowed hard and looked into Alyssa’s mesmerizing brown eyes as she answered. “I love it. I really _really_ love it.”

“Good!” Alyssa said with a proud smile. “I have a green v-neck and some bell bottoms laid out on the bed for you. Shelby and Kaylee are gonna come over soon. They’re Fred and Daphne. You’re gonna die when you see… Emma, baby, what’s wrong?”

Tears had begun to pool in Emma’s eyes. She shook her head tightly and tried to blink them away, “Nothing. This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

“Emma…” Alyssa tried again, reaching out to cup Emma’s face, rubbing a thumb over her cheeks.

“I just didn’t think we’d get to celebrate this year. I know you’ve been so swamped with studies and then when I got your text... I guess I just accepted that we would have to skip Halloween this year.” 

Alyssa frowned. “I know I’ve been really busy lately and I’m sorry for that, Em. But I know how important Halloween is to you. I couldn’t let us miss out on this. Not when it means so much to you. Especially when it’s Nuggets first Halloween!” 

Alyssa reached over and patted their pup, who then nuzzled into the touch, rolling over so her head rest in Alyssa’s lap. Emma’s heart fluttered at the sight of her two favorite girls. She leaned over and placed an affectionate kiss on Alyssa’s cheek. “I love you so much, Alyssa. This is perfect. You are perfect.”

“I love you too, Emma.” Alyssa smiled softly as she reached over to squeeze Emma’s arm before standing up. “Mmm. Thanks for grabbing dinner, by the way. It smells amazing!”

As Alyssa bounced into the kitchen followed closely by an equally excited makeshift Scooby Doo, Emma watched with a certain fondness, letting her thoughts slip away to how their Halloweens might continue to change over the years as their family grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
